Quando Drcaco perdeu a Memoria
by HarryUkeDrarry
Summary: Enquanto fazia seu trabalho com poções, Draco acidentalmente explode seu caldeirão, fazendo que o mesmo fique inconsciente por duas semanas. E quando acorda a única coisa que se lembra é que ele ainda esta em seu 6 ano e ainda é apaixonado por Hermione Granger, esquecendo completamente de seu marido Harry Potter e do filho que eles estão esperando.
1. Prólogo

**Quando Draco Perdeu a Memória**

 **Prológo**

Não podia se dizer que era um dia lindo, mas nem um dia feio. Era um dia comum, estava nublado mas os raios de sol ameaçavam aparecer.  
Draco Malfoy estava em seu laboratório de poções, era do que ele trabalha já que ele era ótimo em poções nos tempos de Hogwarts, suas notas eram muito altas, é lógico que ele vinha depois de Hermione Granger, em pensar que ele já tinha sido apaixonado por ela, mas foi só uma paixonite de adolescente, agora ele tem com quem passar os anos, Harry James Potter-Malfoy, seu esposo. Eles tinham se casado há dois anos, sua vida nunca foi tão feliz, bom é óbvio que as brigas não secaram, poxa eles são Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy nem um relacionamento vai ser capaz de acabar com as brigas, bom é exagero, logico que tinha aqueles momentos de paz e amor, é claro que são as horas de fazer sexo.  
Draco estava tentando fazer uma poção para um dos pacientes do Hospital , era o local em que ele Blasio Zabini e Hermione Granger trabalhavam.  
Ele estava distraído em seus pensamentos quando ele colocou um ingrediente que não estava escrito em sua lista. O caldeirão começou a borbulhar, Draco estava tentando pegar sua varinha pra esvaziar caldeirão, mas foi tarde de mais, a sua poção explodiu bem em seu rosto.

Draco caiu inconsciente no chão.

MansãoPotter-Malfoy

Harry estava sentado no sofá na sala de estar em sua mansão, ele não queria uma mansão ele só queria uma casa que coubesse ele, Draco e seus filhos. Filhos? Ah sim, Harry estava esperando um filho de Draco, garças a uma poção que levou quase um ano pra fazer, os ingredientes pra poção eram muito raros e difíceis de se encontrar, mas com a ajuda de Hermione eles conseguiram os ingredientes.  
Harry estava lendo um livro qualquer que tinha achado na biblioteca, era só pra passar o tempo. De repente ele sente uma dor, não fraca mas também não tão forte, ele aperta cos olhos e respira fundo, não era dor por causa do bebê, não, essa era uma dor diferente, era um aviso, era umas das coisas que o feitiço que ele e o Draco fizeram no dia do casamento fazia. Se um se machucar o outro vai ter um pequeno arranhão, se um sentir uma dor forte, o outro só tem uma pequena noção do que o outro esta passando. A preocupação percorreu Harry. Seu Draco estava em perigo.

Ele rapidamente foi para o Hospital St. Mungus por flú, quando chega ele encontra Hermione em pé em frente a lareira, ela sabia da ligação dele com o Draco por causa do feitiço.

Ele viu a expressão da amiga, e não era uma das boas.


	2. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1_

 __ _Duas semanas depois do acidente_

Draco esta deitado em uma cama, não era uma cama bem confortável na opinião dele, onde ele estava o local era branco e as roupas da cama eram azuis claras. Mas espera! Ele não estava no dormitório da sonserina? Ele estava né?  
Ele tenta se levantar, bom tentar é mesmo a palavra correta, mais é uma tentativa fracassada, mas ai alguém te ajudar a se sentar, seus braços não eram fortes eram quase finos, então ele deduziu que era uma mulher estranha que estava te ajudando, certo? Errado.  
\- Você esta bem Draco?- falou uma voz ele se lembra muito bem daquela voz, mas ela estava mais suave não é como ele costuma ouvir, ele costuma ouvir ela com um tom sarcástico, um tom raivoso, mas agora ela esta calma e preocupada ? Não, não aquela voz, não a voz de Potter. O santo Potter não costumava falar com ele com esse tom de voz.  
O loiro estava ainda zonzo, sua mão tentou afastar os braços que te ajudava, até que ele tocou em um leve inchaço no local que devia ser a barriga de Potter, mas o que diabos era aquilo? Ele arregalou os olhos.  
-Draco? Você esta bem?- perguntou Potter com um tom de preocupação em sua voz. Sua visão finalmente ficou em foco e o que foi que ele viu foi dois pares de esmeraldas olhando pra ele.  
Mais o que diabos Harry Potter estava fazendo ali e com ele? E por que Harry Potter estava...gordo?  
-P-Potter?- sua voz estava falha por falta de uso, Potter lhe entregou um copo de água que ele tinha enchido com a jarra de água que estava numa cabeceira, ele olhou pra Potter como se ele achasse que a água tivesse alguma poção. O moreno não disse e não fez nenhum movimento só ficou observando o loiro a sua frente. Draco ainda desconfiado bebeu a água oferecida por Potter. Isso aliviou a sua garganta ela estava muito seca. Ele olhou pro rosto de Potter e depois pra barriga de Potter. O que Merlin era aquilo?  
-O- Onde eu estou?- o loiro perguntou ainda desconfiado de Potter.  
-Hospital St. Mungos. -respondeu Potter. -Você esta desacordado faz duas semanas, fiquei muito preocupado com você.  
-O que você esta fazendo aqui? -perguntou Draco colocando um pouco de arrogância em sua voz. É claro que ele não podia simplesmente ficar vulnerável na frente de Potter.  
Esse tom de voz pegou Harry de surpresa, ele não ouvia esse tom faz um bom tempo desde os tempos de Hogwarts.  
-Draco o que...?  
-Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui? E por que você esta...gordo?.- Draco despejou tudo isso com a sua arrogância de Malfoy e aquela maldita pergunta sobre a barriga finalmente saiu.  
Os olhos de Harry começaram a lacrimejar, claro são os hormônios da gravidez que estão a todo vapor no pequeno Harry. Draco não estava entendendo mais nada na verdade não estava entendendo nada desde que acordou e abriu os olhos e soube que estava num lugar que nem sabia como tinha parado naquele maldito hospital. E porque Harry Potter estava quase chorando na frente dele?  
-O que que esta acontecendo?- Draco perguntou novamente furioso e mais confuso.  
-V-Você me c-chamou de gordo?- perguntou Harry com a voz chorosa.  
Draco ficou com os olhos arregalados e...não dava pra saber o que se passava na sua cabeça pois estava uma confusão que só. Mas pra sua alegria (ou não) apareceu Hermione Granger. Bom ela mudou muito ela estava com mais bustos, seus cabelos estavam menos cheios, suas feições não eram mais de uma garota de 16 anos, eram de uma mulher de 26 ou 28 anos. E aqueles peitos senhor! Draco ficou enfeitiçado por aqueles dois pares de seios grandiosos( mesmo não estando a amostra). Mas alegria de Malfoy dura pouco, principalmente quando tem um Harry Potter raivoso olhando pra ele, por que ele esta com aquela cara de chupou limão e não gostou? Será por que o loiro estava de olho nos seios da amiga do moreno? Vai lá saber...Draco só sabe que aquilo que era uma sangue-ruim virou um avião, violão ou vai lá saber como os trouxas chamam as mulheres maravilhosas.  
-Draco você esta bem? -perguntou ela, sua voz não era mais aquela de antes, soa mais como voz de uma mulher já adulta. Aquilo literalmente estava ficando estranho.  
-É uma pegadinha isso? Por causa de tudo que eu fiz pra vocês nesses seis anos?- Falou Draco com ódio desses Grifinorios que estavam zoando da cara dele.  
-Seis anos? Draco do que você esta falando? -perguntou Harry estranhando as ações do seu marido.  
\- É estamos no sexto ano nessa escola brega não é Potter.- falou Draco com o famoso tom arrogante.- Ou o famoso Menino de ouro esqueceu que esta na escola ainda?  
-Draco...- Falou Hermione preocupada com o companheiro do seu amigo.- Acho que você perdeu parte da sua memória.  
-O que?! -Harry esta aterrorizado, não seu Draco não pode ser o que ele era antes da guerra, ele não pode esquecer de tudo que eles passaram.  
-Amanhã vamos fazer alguns exames para ver se permanente ou temporariamente.- Falou Hermione sentindo pena do seu amigo.  
-Exames? Perda de memória do que vocês estão falando?- Perguntou Draco aterrorizado com a ideia de ter perdido suas memórias.  
-Falamos disso amanhã, agora descanse.- Hermione falou, vendo que o loiro ia protestar ela o olhou feio.-E você volte pra casa e descanse também Sr. Potter ou vai fazer mal ao bebê.  
"Bebê? Que bebê?"-pensou Draco. Sim agora é a confirmação a mente de Draco esta uma contusão.


	3. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Olá pessoas que talvez estejam vendo a fic =D esqueci de avisar que essa fic esta também no Social Spirit (A mais atualizada), Fanfiction Nyah e no Wattpad =3 espero que gostem**

 _Capítulo 2_

Assim que Hermione saiu, Draco e Harry ficaram sozinhos no quarto do Hospital, Draco estava desconfortável com a presença do moreno, então ele resolveu perguntar uma coisa que estava lhe incomodando muito.  
-Potter...-Começou ele depois de um certo tempo, Harry que estava olhando para outro lugar virou seu rosto para prestar a atenção no loiro.- Por que você está gordo? Que papo é esse de bebê? E por favor não comece a chorar.  
-Ahn...bom..er...você perdeu boa parte da memória Né...hum...você...-Harry se atropelava nas suas palavras Por que ele não tá falando com o Draco que sabia do filho deles, ele está falando com o Draco arrogante e metido e que não sabe de absurdamente nada .-Sabe...aí caramba.  
-Desembucha logo Potter. -Draco falou com raiva de Potter por não falar o que ele queria.  
-Euestougravidoeeleeosoufilho. Harry falou tão de pressa.  
-Potter eu não entendi nada, fale direito.-falou Draco olhando feio para o moreno.  
-É que depois da guerra, e-eu ajudei um pouco no dia da audiência contra você é seus pais.-Harry falou calmo.-E eu t a favor de vocês.  
-A favor? -Perguntou Draco.  
-Sim.-Confirmou Harry.-Você é sua mãe acabaram me ajudando na guerra contra Voldemort, eu só retribui o que vocês fizeram por mim.  
-Ta mais e aí, que história é essa de bebê?  
-Depois de um tempo começamos a nos encontrarmos. -Harry continuou a história, mas Draco estava começando a não gostar do rumo da tal história de Harry.-E depois de um tempo nós...começamos a...  
-Ououou não quero saber mais.-Draco interrompeu Harry.-Sinceramente Potter eu nunca ia ficar com alguém como você.- Disse Draco com desprezo.  
Os olhos de Harry começaram a lagrimejar, seu Draco estava lhe rejeitando não podia ser. Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, mas ele secou rápido antes que o outro percebesse. O que não funcionou, Draco viu mas não fez nada.  
-É melhor eu já indo...-disse Harry baixinho.  
-É...adeus Potter. -disse Draco não olhando nos olhos tristes de Harry.  
O moreno sentiu um aperto no seu coração, a pessoa que ele mais amava estava lá te rejeitando como se tivessem voltado no tempo. Harry se levantou abriu a porta e apenas se despediu do loiro saiu e fechou a porta.  
Draco ficou sentado esperando as horas passarem e o sono vir, mas não veio. Uma das enfermeiras do hospital veio lhe entregar o seu jantar, bom Draco estava com fome na verdade fazia duas semanas que não comia não? Ele preferia a comida dos elfos de sua casa mas essa comida deu pro gasto.  
A porta abriu, revelando uma Hermione preocupada, ela se virou e fechou a porta e depois se virou novamente para a direção que estava o ex-sonserino, ela andou até ele é se sentou numa cadeira próxima a ele é sem dizer nada.  
E depois disso foi só silêncio  
-Sabe...eu vi Harry saindo do hospital...-ela falou depois de um tempo.  
-E...?  
-Ele estava triste, você devia pegar leve com ele.  
-Por que? Eu nunca ia...  
-Draco ele te ama.  
-Eu nem sou gay, e-eu gosto de mulheres, da pra entender isso?  
-É verdade, você não é gay...mais é bi.-disse ela fechando os olhos.  
-N-não e-eu não sou bi...-Draco corou um pouco  
-Claro que sim...enquanto você namorava Harry eu percebia que você olhava pra outra pessoa.  
Draco ficou igual a tomate, ele nunca iria namorar um homem principalmente Harry Potter.-Eu nunca iria...por que estou falando disso com você?  
Hermione deu uma risada  
-Era pra mim que você olhava.-O loiro arregalou os olhos ela sabia que...-Antes de você começar a sair com Harry, você namorava comigo escondidos de Harry e Rony, por que eles iam ficar furiosos e não ia aceitar nós dois juntos.-Ela respirou um pouco.-Um dia tivemos uma briga, e nunca mais nos vimos...até você começara sair com Harry, nesse tempo eu já namorava o Rony.  
-Quanto tempo nós ficamos?  
-Uns Cinco meses...-Hermione suspirou.- Rony e Harry ainda não sabem disso.  
-Tem chances da gente...er tipo...  
-Voltar? Não...eu já estou casada com Rony...  
-Ah sempre o Weasley...-Draco fez cara de frustrado e Hermione deu uma risada, no final Draco riu também  
-E não é só eu que estou casada .  
-Ah é? E eu estaria casado com Harry Potter?- O loiro deu uma risada sarcástica.  
-Exatamente.- Respondeu Hermione.  
-O que? E-eu estou c-casado com...-Draco com a notícia.  
-Sim, eu não trairia meu amigo e meu marido só pra ficar com cara que ainda gosto.- Hermione pensou alto e quando ela percebeu o que disse ela regalou os olhos.  
-Você ainda...? Então porque ainda esta casada com o Weasley?  
-Rony ele é um fofo, ele mereceu uma chance, ele não sabe que ainda gosto do homem que está casado com o meu melhor amigo.-Disse ela olhando pra suas mãos.  
-Hermione...-Disse Draco baixinho Hermione levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Draco, caramelos e azuis acinzentados se encontraram. E não foi só os olhos que se encontraram foi também os lábios, Hermione se lembrou dos momentos que ela teve com Draco, enquanto Draco tinha uns flashes na sua cabeça. Eram ele é Hermione estavam na sala da mansão dos Malfoy, se beijando.  
Quando eles se separaram a procura de ar, o loiro viu a castanha que mesmo com as feições de mulher já adulta, ficava linda daquela forma, com as bochechas um pouco coradas e os olhos fechados. Quando Hermione abriu os olhos e viu Draco na sua frente, arregalou os olhos e tampou a boca com a mão, meu deus ela beijou Draco, ela...ela beijou o marido do melhor amigo dela, Merlin.  
-Harry não pode saber disso.- Disse Hermione olhando pra Draco.  
-E por que eu iria contar pra Potter?  
-Draco, amanhã vou vir aqui pra você fazer seus exames.- Disse ela se levantando.  
-Mas o que...?  
-O que houve aqui foi um erro okay? Isso não vai se repetir.- disse ela indo até a porta.-Boa noite Draco.- ela fechou a porta, Draco ficou parado.  
Depois de um tempo Draco se deitou, ele sabia que aquele beijo ia acontecer mais vezes, ele só precisava ficar mais tempo com a mulher que ele queria. Draco fechou os olhos e com um sorriso no rosto dormiu.

 **N/A Espero que tenham gostado hihi =D**


	4. Chapter 3

N/A: eu não sei o que aconteceu quando coloquei esse capitulo ficou cheio de letras e numeros e ahhhh se alguem leu me desculpa, eu sinceramente não sei o que aconteceu mas espero que esse funcione =D

 **REDITADO**

-  
 _ **Capítulo 3**_

O outro dia chegou, Hermione acordou cedo pra trabalhar no Hospital como costume desde que conseguiu ser promovida de enfermeira a médica, o que foi fácil já que ela é amiga de Harry Potter e ajudou a salvar o mundo(só não contem à ela que foi por causa disso).  
A vida de Hermione era comum, tinha um marido, estavam esperando um filho(falta falar pra ele que ela está grávida) , está de olho no marido do seu melhor amigo, bom isso é comum nas pessoas casadas? Talvez sim.  
Hermione sempre foi apaixonada por Draco, por que eles tinham que brigar? Ela lembra muito bem daquela briga...

 **Flashback :on**

 _Hermione estava indo para a mansão dos Malfoy, claro que só tinha Draco morando lá, Narcisa tinha ido viajado pra França, para uns anos de férias longes de Londres e dos olhares de acusações sobre si, Lucius não conseguiu escapar, foi para Azkaban pra cumprir 45 anos de prisão*.  
Enfim, Hermione e Draco estavam namorando a quase cinco meses, escondidos é claro imagina se Rony é Harry soubesse disso? Explosão na hora. Claro que nesse namoro nada é perfeito, quer dizer, ela tinha que aturar Pansy Parkinson a fiel companheira de Draco Malfoy, Hermione que não era idiota sabia que Pansy Parkinson gostava e amava o seu Draco.  
Hermione não estava calma, estava com Raiva daquela vadia cara de buldogue, principalmente quando viu ela beijando o seu Draco na sorveteria no beco diagonal. A raiva sobe pela cabeça de Hermione só de lembrar, como ele ousa a beijar aquela vadiazinha desgraçada? Ele tinha que dar satisfação.  
Bom já que a guerra já tinha acabado, Draco conseguiu (como sempre com a ajuda de Hermione) tirar os feitiços de super proteção que tinha na casa, esses feitiços podem ser tirados não é igual a Hogwarts por que aquele lugar nem magia negra consegue destruir.  
A Grifinoria sabia a senha de abrir o portão principal era uma senha que todo mundo sabia, só não sabiam que era uma senha (N/A entederam?Kkk), e já que abriu o portão principal abre também a porta de entrada, então rapidamente ela entrou...o lugar não deixou de ser escuro e bem Sonserino, Draco estava sentado numa poltrona verde na sala de visitas lendo o Profeta Diário, suas vestes eram negras assim como sapato, seus cabelos ainda eram loiros platinados, sua pele não deixou de ser pálida e como todo mundo pensa que ela é gélida estava errados, a pele dele era quente, a castanha adorava a pele de seu namorado. Ele olhou pra ela de cima do jornal e sorriu, o loiro tinha ouvido passos e é lógico que sabia que era sua grifinoria comedora de livros.  
Ela não sorriu, o que deixou Draco preocupado, ela se sentou num sofá longe do loiro com a cara emburrada, o loiro rolou os olhos e bufou, na verdade ele gostava da carinha da morena quando ela ficava emburrada.  
-O que foi agora? -Disse ele deixando o jornal em um dos braços da poltrona.  
-Pergunte a Pansy Parkinson. -Disse ela não olhando pro loiro  
E agora o que a Pansy tinha feito pra ela...?  
-Eu não vou saber se você não falar. - ele falou indo até a sua namorada  
-É claro que sabe...o que você tem feito ultimamente com ela? Vamos ver. -Ela falou grosseiramente, e fez cara de quem estava pensando. -Talvez você ande por aí com aquela cara de buldogue beijando por todo beco diagonal.  
Ela praticamente gritou a última parte, o sonserino quase se assustou, mas aí lembrou do dia, ah sim ele tinha beijando Pansy por causa de uma aposta idiota feita por Blasio...é já estava explicado.  
-Ah é só isso. -ele falou como se fosse uma coisa simples.  
-É só isso? É só isso? Eu vejo o meu namorado beijando uma cara de buldogue e é só isso?- ela gritou, o loiro já estava ficando de mau humor por causa da castanha.  
-Relaxe Hermione, só foi uma aposta boba do Blasio. -ele disse fechando os olhos.  
-É você vai aceitando qualquer coisa vindo do seu queridinho amigo Né? -Hermione disse cruzando os braços.  
-Quer dizer que eu não posso ficar com Blasio e Pansy e você pode ficar com o Potter e o Weasley? -disse ele já com raiva.  
-Não é q-que...eu- a castanha gaguejou. -Eu não gosto deles e é isso.  
-E eu também não gosto do seus amigos- disse o loiro fechando os olhos " menos o Potter acho ele uma gracinha" -pensou Draco.  
Ela fechou a cara, e ele fez o mesmo.  
-Espero que fique mais tempo com ela. -Disse Hermione ainda com raiva.  
-Para com isso, eu nem mesmo gosto dela.- Draco falou agora super irritado com a grifinoria.  
-É mais ela gosta de você, é você deixa ela ficar grudada no seu pescoço.  
-E eu vou fazer o que? Enfeitiçar ela?  
-Não só dizer pra ela parar, oras.  
-Ata, eu vou fazer isso só por que você quer.  
-Então quer dizer que você gosta disso Né?  
-Si..er...não- Draco se enrolou na suas palavras.- Ta vendo o você faz...  
-Eu o que? Você que se resolva com a sua Pansyzinha.  
O loiro não conseguiu se controlar, por mais que gostasse de Hermione ele também gostava de seus amigos e Pansy não fez nada pra ela, então disse o que Hermione jamais pensou que ele ia falar depois desses cinco meses que eles passaram juntos.  
-VAI EMBORA DAQUI E FIQUE COM SEU TRAIDOR DO SANGUE SUA SANGUE RUIM.- Hermione arregalou os olhos, Draco depois de um tempo percebeu o que tinha falado.  
-Hermione...me desculpa. -ele disse pegando nas suas mãos. -E-eu n-não.  
-Não toque em mim Malfoy- ela soltou suas mãos das dele, seus olhos estavam com lágrimas.- Antes que meu sangue ruim toque em você.- Ela deu as costas abriu a porta e saiu, batendo a porta de carvalho escuro com toda a sua força.  
Draco ficou em pé, não acreditando no que tinha dito pra garota que amava desde o quarto ano. Ele era tão estúpido, estúpido, estúpido_.

 _ **Flashback: off**_

Se ela não fosse tão cabeça oca, talvez ela estaria casada com o homem que ela queria, Agora não tem mais jeito.  
Ela suspirou, se ela quisesse ter Draco de novo ia ter uma briga daquelas...  
-"Bom agora não é hora de pensar em como ter o Draco de volta, é hora de examinar ele, se concentra Granger se concentra."-  
E com esse pensamento Hermione entra no quarto de Draco...se a perda de memória de Draco prejudicar o casamento dele, sentirá muita pena de Harry...


End file.
